The Bird and The Beatle
by AVeryVintageWallflower
Summary: A story of how Paul met his love. Paul and Evangeline have been together for a long time now. This is a story about how their love got them through highschool, Hamburg, Beatlemania and in general, life. Times of happiness, love, sadness, loss, affairs and how life goes on within you and without you. Re- done becuase I deleted it ;).
1. School Days

**Hey Guys, so I was going to revise my story but I realised it was too much work to copy and paste everything. So, I am rewriting it because the other one sucked :). I am still using the same idea but I am also adding new ones in and yes they end the same. Same plot, same characters with just a few tweaks. Any road, I hope you like this new story!**

** -Lorbern **

(Evangeline's POV)

September 4th, 1958

Ugh... It was here. The first day of school. My alarm clock went off with a loud ring. Well, here goes nothing I thought to myself. I knew I was in for a miserable day, I knew it would be bad mostly because I was nervous. And- I hated getting up in the morning. I slowly slid out of my bed. I tore off my oversized pajama shirt in one swift motion and headed for my freshly pressed uniform. It was there, waiting for me on my large cedar chest. I then went to my vanity and put on a bit of makeup, pulled my hair up into a bun and then admired my Elvis picture in the corner of my mirror. He was my all time idol and I'm not sure if I would be alive without him. God was he was good looking! I was soon torn out of my trance and back into reality at the sound of my mother's shrill voice.

"Evangeline! Breakfast!"

"So, are you excited for your first day back?" She asked in her posh accent.

"Erm, not really. I like being at home."

"Oh,is that so? Good thing I'm done with school!" She joked handing me a plate of eggs and toast. I ate it up quick and grabbed my new satchel full of fresh school supplies. I pulled on my black, double-button coat and slipped on some mittens. Mum was standing there, looking at me with her big bug-like eyes.

What?" I asked.

"You're just growing up is all!" She smiled.. "Have a nice day love, okay?"

"Sure mum, okay." I weakly smiled back at her, truth be told I wasn't going to have a nice day. First days are the worst but maybe I'll make some new friends and maybe even some boyfriends! I giggled and then headed out the door into the mild fall weather.

On the way to school I picked up me best mate Adeline. She is absolutely gorgeous, I bet all the boys will be after her! We rode our bikes and chatted a bit. I told her about how I wasn't very excited for school this year, she said she wasn't either but mostly because of what was going on in her house. It felt nice to know I wasn't alone. After all Adeline was pretty much the only person who likes me. I think my dad used to like me but then he left, I know my mum likes me but that's different, she has to like me. None of the teachers really like me as I was a smart mouth and that one was okay because I don't really like them either.

"Ta, that made me feel better. I guess I'm not alone then, eh?" I finally said after our long moment of silence.

"Ah, yer welcome! I'm sure there are many people dreading this just as much as we are!" She spoke cheerfully. "Any road, don't be sad... maybe there will be some cute blokes, eh?"

"Um, maybe?" I asked trying to be polite. Yeah- there totally was... and lot's of them. "Too bad you'll get them all!" I joked.

"Oh pish posh! I'm sure you'll get one too, but he won't be as good looking as mine." Addie giggled.

"Sure, okay." I laughed. "Look out! Here comes Addeline and Evangeline! The prettiest girls in Liverpool!"

"Oh, shut yer gob! Anyways, Tiffany Burlock is the prettiest girl in Liverpool. All the boys like her! I mean have you seen her clothes? Ugh- I really wish I-"

"Addie! Shut up!" I hollered, startling her and nearly sending her off her bike.

"Sorry." She looked at me sheepishly.

"C'mon! 'urry up!" I said passing her and heading into the school gates.

In class...

"Good morning everyone! I am Mrs. Sharal and I will be your homeroom teacher for the year!" Mrs. Sharal was very pretty with big brown eyes and curly, black hair. Her glasses were winged out and her printing was neat, I could tell she was very smart.

"Hello Mrs. Sharal!" Chorused the class. Especially loudly a boy, a good looking boy. With dark brown hair styled up like Elvis and large hazel eyes. He had a feminine face which gave him a very innocent look, I'm almost a hundred percent sure he wasn't very innocent.

"Alright, alright Mr. Erm... whatever. No need to get too excited!" She laughed.

"McCartney." He answered. "Paul McCartney."

I kept staring at this Paul guy throughout the entire day; we had the whole day in homeroom. I felt a small taping on my shoulder which caused me to yelp in surprise. The entire class looked at me, including Paul. I blushed a deep shade of crimson before ducking my head down to meet witt Addeline's.

"Checking out Paul, are we?" She whispered

"Oh shut it Miss Calry!" I harshly whispered back but I couldn't help but fight back a large grin.

"Is there something you would like the class to know Miss Westing?" Asked Mrs. Sharal

Once again I could feel Paul's eyes on me.

"No, that is why we are whispering." I cheekily replied.

"Well could you please talk to Miss Calry after school, yeah?" She looked hurt at what I had said.

"Yes, sorry Mrs. Sharal." I apologized, she smiled at me and nodded. What? She was nice, I don't want to hurt her feelings or anything. And- no. I have not gone soft.

"Alright class, it's time for lunch." Mrs. Sharal said after we had finished getting our locks and lockers.

Me and Addie hurried down to the lunch room, knowing that you had to be quick to get a spot. I opened up my tin lunch box to reveal its contents. A jam butty, some grapes and a granola bar- yuck. I slowly lifted the jam butty to my mouth and took a bite. I casually examined my surroundings; not much had changed since last year. My gaze wandered all around until they came in contact with another pair of eyes; Paul's eyes. We looked at each other for half a second before tearing apart, both of us blushing and flustered.

**Alright! That was better than before don't you think? Longer, more descriptive and I decided that Evangeline's mum would become alcoholic later on. I am also going to slow things down a bit with the whole Paul and Evangeline romance thing. And also- I hope you enjoyed! :)**

**-Lorbern **


	2. All About My Day

Chapter 2

All About My Day

(Evangeline's POV)

"What are ya blushin' about now?" Asked Addie through a mouthful of whatever she was eating.

"Me? Oh, _nothing..." _I replied with my most innocent of voices.

"Sure. Fine, just don't tell me then. I'm yer best mate but you know- whatever. Who cares? I mean it's not like I really actually want to know. I bet it's not even that great. Fine. Wait a mo- it's Paul isn't it? Ohmigod, it's totally Paul. I know it!"

"Shhh, Jesus Christ! Calm down, I don't need the whole bloody world to know!"

"Ahahahaha! I knew it was Paul. You guys should get together, then have kids! Ohmigod, they'd be ador-" She was cut off by my laughing, she was just so- ugh I don't know. She's an idiot I guess.

The bell announcing that lunch was over soon rang and Addie and I hurried back to homeroom. We were again greeted by Mrs. Sharal.

"Hello girls, how was your lunch?" She smiled politely

"Oh, it was nice thanks." I replied before plopping back down into my desk. I was soon joined by the rest of the class, we waited patiently while Mrs. Sharal got our tasks ready.

"Alright, so now we are going to come up with some rules. We will use these all year to ensure this year is a good one. Tomorrow there is a meeting in the gymnasium and we will be sharing these with the school. Last year as some of you know we had quite a bit of bullying going on and we'd like to fix it. Any ideas?"

A short brunette was the first to put her hand up. "Never exclude anyone."

"Thank you um-" Mrs. Sharal smiled weakly

"Bernadette."

"Thanks Bernadette, anyone else?"

"Work together." said a pale girl from the back.

"Good."

"Use appropriate language, like not cursing and such."

"Thank you."

We continued on with this list for 10 more minutes. I thought it was pointless though, shouldn't people already know these things? Oh well, I guess it was a good time waster then.

Before I knew it three o'clock had rolled around and school was out for the day.

"And remember, tomorrow regular classes start so make sure to check your schedules!" The teacher called over everyone chatting about how they thought their first day was.

Adeline was eager to get home, and I can't blame her. Even though my day wasn't half as bad as I thought it would be, I'd still rather be home then here. We were ushered down the hallway by the large current of students also trying to escape.

We got onto our bikes and sped off into the distance- just kidding, we went home. As soon as it got close to my house I waved her off and she turned her corner, her blonde hair blowing wildly.

I parked, well through my bike onto the grass and dashed inside. Mum was in the kitchen creating some type of dinner, God knows what she was making, she wasn't exactly the best cook in the world.

"Lo mum!" She quickly turned away from the bubbling pots on the stove.

"Hello, how was your day?"

"S'alright. Not as bad as I thought, didn't make any friends though."

"That's good. Well it was the first day, you don't exactly walk out with everyone your friend! Any cute boys?"

"Mum!" _Paul, Paul, Paul, Paul and_ did_ I mention Paul?_

"What, it's a normal question."

"Well there was one bloke..."

"Oh, what's his name? Huh? What does he look like? Huh? Huh?"

"Paul, he looks nice." I smiled thinking how I couldn't actually describe him appropriately... "I've got to go." I mumbled.

"Okay, dinner will be ready in an hour or so."

"Thanks." I said before bounding up the stairs. I took off my uniform and put on something more comfortable. I brushed my brownish- red hair and slunk into my bed. Turning over I snatched the nearest book off of my nightstand; The Catcher In the Rye. I started to doze off a bit, finally some res- "_Bring, Bring, Bring!"_ My green rotary phone rang, trembled and shook. Excitement was now flowing through me; _who could it be?_ I wondered. I picked up the phone and spoke into the reciever.

"Hello?" I asked

"Hi Angie!" replied the voice.

"Oh. Hi Addie." My voice was flat, half of me hoped it was Paul, but why would it be? I've never even spoken to him, how would he get my number? But the other half new it wasn't and that half was right. God, this is messing with my mind. I need to forget about for a while- at least 10 minutes or so, otherwise I might just go insane.

**Hi, see it's way better isn't it? Ugh- glad I did it :). Any road, I hope you don't mind reading my story again, this will make it way better though. I hope to have about 50 chapters so all this crap will add up and make it amazing. I have some new ideas and I'll put them in future chapters. **

** - Lorbern xoxoxo**


	3. Plenty of Fish in the Sea

**Hey cool cats, sorry it's been a couple days since I updated. My boyfriend is teaching me Swedish so I've been practicing that :). Also, school starts on Monday... Woo. Fucking. Hoo. And, get this guys, I'm getting braces... on the 14th. Ugh- I'm going to be a four-eyed brace face for 2 years! And do you know what my Math teacher told me? Hmm? He told me he doesn't know why I have a boyfriend because my hands are gross and no one wants to kiss a metal mouth. Sorry for drowning you with my problems... I hope you like this next chapter! ;) Njuta! That's enjoy, in Swedish.**

Plenty of Fish in the Sea

(Evangeline's POV)

September 5th, 1958

_Ring! Ring! Ring! _The vexatious sound of my alarm clock split the comforting silence of my room. I groaned and slowly swung my legs over the bed, I hobbled over to my chest where my navy blue uniform lay. I hated it. It's sameness and properness made me cringe. I didn't like being the same as everyone else, I was different. Everyone is different and this puts a complete damper on "Being yourself" which you are so often told. Shaking my thoughts I slipped it on, put my hair in a bun, put on some makeup and blah, blah, blah. To finish that up, I did what I did every day. I checked myself over in my mirror, I wasn't that bad looking, I think. I mean I'm no model or anything but I have a few boys who fancied me.

I hurried down the stairs, nearly taking the railing off. All of a sudden I lost control and I slid and _Splat! _I fell. I could hear laughing coming from the kitchen.

"Calm down up there, will ya?!" Mum snickered. "You sound like a 'erd of buffalo!" I got up and rubbed my butt, ignoring her comment.

"I'll try." I scoffed, taking a seat at the table. She placed a bowl of cereal on the place mat in front of me.

"Hurry up now, I don' wantcha being late!" I scarfed down my froot loops as fast as I could.

Trudging towards the door I grab my bag and pull on my shoes. I fasten up my coat and open the door- rain fell heavily and I let out a loud moan. Great, just gear. I hop onto my slippery bike, I pull up to Addie's but no ones there- she must've taken the bus, that ugh- that bitch. Thus, I continue on my adventure of getting to school. The rain beats down heavily and I wish I had gotten up earlier to take the bus; it would've been a thousand times better than this.

"Oi, look at 'er will ya? Poor thin'... need a ride, love?" Calls a boy from a black beat up car, him and all his little buddies are smirking away at poor old me. I instantly recognise him- it's Lennon. Everybody knows about him- he's built himself quite a reputation. He was the boy your mum told you to stay away from and you couldn't blame her. He was a teddy- and a very intimidating one at that. He smoked, he drank and God doesn't even know how many girls he's slept with.

"Hmm, let me think- no!" I manage to utter back. They all giggle and slow down so they are driving close by.

"Are ya sure, then?"

"I wouldn't get in the car if the world was endin'!" I holler.

"Ouch, ya 'urt me, love." A wide, cheeky grin spread across his lips.

"Good, now go away- the lot of ya!"

"Oh, got a feisty one, eh boys?"

"Oh, stop being such a prick John!" They all snickered some more. Another, wider grin replaced his old one.

"Can't 'elp it, love."

Finally my school was in view, thank god.

"Well sorry to spoil the party but I'm here now." I say as I speed up and enter into the large gates. But the car stops with me and out comes... Paul. He looks at me, smirks and dashes into the doors. I too, hurry into the school where I am greeted by Adeline.

"Hi, how are you?" She asks, acting as if it were all normal.

"Oh, you know I'm completely drenched and Lennon was making fun of me. I'm fine- all good. I don't hate you with every fibre of my being!"

"I'm sorry Angie. I didn't think you would mind." She replies smiling weakly.

"Yeah, whatever. And you know what else? Paul was there too."

"I really am sorry."

"I said whatever, can you not take a hint?" She looks hurt and her smile fades.

"Sorry."

"I don't care."

"Angie I-" but she can't finish.

"Bye." I say before taking off to class. You don't think I over reacted do you? I mean maybe a little but I'm on my period and currently I hate everyone.

Too bad it's homeroom first and too bad I sit by her. That kind of back fired a little bit. I shuffle into my seat and keep my head down. Mrs. Sharal hands out our schedules- I unfortunately didn't get any of my options I wanted. I was stuck with the crappy ones that nobody wanted. All for handing in my form a few days late.

I have maths first block which is with Mr. Kritscher in room 56. I don't worry much though, it'll be an easy day of talking about our chapters and such.

Soon it's time to head home, I didn't talk to Addie all day- I spent my day talking to Susan Dulling. Her last name is 'dull' for a reason, she's like talking to a rock. She doesn't listen and rarely replies and when she does it's usually about how cute she thinks Paul is. Which is how I found out the majority of girls in 11th grade fancy him as well. At lunch I watched them all fling themselves at him, all the while he stood there a smug little thing, looking like he'd just one a million pounds. It was amusing really, those girls were about ready to drop their knickers for him at any second. I felt bad for the boy that sat with him though, he was okay looking but the girls acted like he didn't exist. "Isn't he a dream?" Susan would ask repeatedly, I would just nod a response.

So, any road, I went home feeling like crap; I was in a fight with my best- well only friend. You just feel all regret-filled and lonely when you fight with your friend and you feel really ugly when the guy you like doesn't like you back. Ugh- oh well... there's plenty of fish in the sea.

**Hey! Sorry for the terribly boring, uneventful chapter. I was really lazy with this one and I know everyone says this but "It will get better." Any road, I hope you review anyways, new ideas are always appreciated since I'm changing the story. So, if you have anything that you want in the story let me know :).**

**- Lorbern**


End file.
